Lily's mistake
by I Swear I'm Not A Werewolf
Summary: This is a story of one of James Potter's desperate attempts to whoo Lily Evans. And complete with a humiliating mistake of Lily's that could maybe be the start of some more romantic emotions toward James. This is one of the many untold stories about the fascinating generation before Harry Potter came to Hogwarts.


Chapter 1

James' Attempt.

"No that won't work she'll be surrounded by people ."

"What if we get rid of all the people?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out Peter."

Four boys talked in hushed voices, plotting.

"What if I tear her bag? So she'll have to stop and pick it up?" asked a seventeen year old boy, who had a handsome face and shoulder length black hair.

"She has plenty of friends they'll try and help her pick them up." said a sandy haired, very shabby looking boy.

"Not if Peter gets there first. They won't need to if someone is already there." said a tall boy with round glasses and messy black hair.

"We've spent nearly our entire free period plotting how we're going to get Lily separated from everyone else, and I'm suppose to be patrolling the corridors, this is the best we're going to get." said Remus, the shabby boy.

The students turned and ran out of the empty classroom and toward the Arithmancy classroom.

All four boys halted before the hallway turned into the the Arithmancy corridor.

"Aright," said Sirius, the handsome boy, looking at his watch. "Four minuets, we wait."

Sirius, James and Peter slid down the wall and onto the floor. Remus however didn't.

"Sorry guys, can't," he said pointedly. "I have to take a turn through the corridors before I head to potions, you know, to make sure there are no students out of class."

"You prefects have any fun." said Sirius. Remus shrugged and walked off.

The minuets crawled by, finally the doors swung open and students came hustling out. Then finally Lily.

She was surrounded by people. Sirius peeked out from behind the wall and peered down the corridor. Aiming his wand at Lily's book bag, he muttered a spell to make it tear. All of her books, quills, and parchment went everywhere.

"Go Peter." said James. Peter was a rather short, rather fat, and rather pathetic boy. He went running toward her and began to help pick up the mess. Lily's friends turned around to help, but saw Peter already there so they continued down the hall. A Hufflepuff girl, Daisy who was a friend of Lily's, noticed James on the other side of the wall, looked suspiciously at him, then made a gesture as to go back, (clearly not wanting Lily left alone with James.)

"Hi, I don't think we've met, I'm Sirius." he said shacking the girls hand politely.

She seemed to be taken aback but pleased by this.

"Oh," she said being intrigued by his handsome face, charming smile and mannerisms. "I'm Daisy."

"What class are you heading to next?" he asked.

"History of Magic." she replied.

"Me too!" he lied. "I've never been very good at it though." they were now walking down the hall and away from Lily.

"Well I could help you. I'm not to bad." she replied, their voices trailed away and Sirius turned around toward James, without the other girl noticing, and gestured him onward.

James looked around the corner. Lily was using her wand to repair her bag and Peter was scrambling for papers.

She was beautiful. She had long wavy red hair and bright green eyes.

James made a desperate attempt to flatten his hair. "Ahg, forget it." he mumbled to himself.

"Thank for helping me P-" Lily started to say but whenever she looked up Peter was running in the opposite direction, all the papers he had dropped back on the ground.

She starred after him perplexed. James strode toward her, lent down and retrieved to papers, then handed it to her. Lily looked at him.

"Thanks Potter," she said in a slightly harder tone taking the papers and stuffing them into her bag.

They sat on their knees and began sorting through the broken ink bottles.

"Evans?" said James coolly. Lily looked up apprehensively. "You mentioned last week that you felt bad that us wizards don't get to enjoy the art of cinema,"

"Oh? I didn't realize that you listened." she replied sarcastically.

"Yes well, I want to watch, but I can't figure out how to use one." he lied. He had figured out how to use a television in his 3rd year and had been watching movies and tv shows for years now.

"Where one earth do you plane on getting a television?"

"Muggle studies." he replied.

Lily looked at him with a sort of annoyance.

"And I assume you're wanting me to help you figure it out?"

"That would be nice yeah... right now would be better." he said hopefully.

"So,"said Lily standing up and finally zipping up her bag. James stood up too and waved his wand to get rid of the ink splatters. "You are wanting us to skip class, sneak through the corridors, head to the Muggle studies classroom, and use the equipment without permission just to teach you how to flick the on switch?"

"Well if you wanted to join me for a movie while you're at it." he replied.

"No." she said stubbornly.

"Oh come on Evens." James said desperately.

"No." she said again. "I have responsibilities."

"You don't always have to do what you're told."

"I'm suppose to, and I do if I don't want to loose points for Gryffindoor.

"Well how about tonight?"

"We're not allowed to wonder around the castle at night, you know that, not like you don't do it anyway though."

"Yeah but I'm pretty good at not getting caught, and you won't miss any classes."

"Look," she said. "Even if I wanted to I couldn't. I have a prefect meeting tonight, it's mandatory."

"But you 'do' want to." he smirked.

Lily looked at him for a moment but didn't answer. She began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm late for potions, and so are you." she replied.

"Tomorrow then? It's Saturday." he ran to catch up to her.

Lily looked over at him as the walked. "Maybe." she said, and looked away from him quickly.

James smiled and looked ahead too, but couldn't help but glance over at her every few seconds. He thought, and this could just be his imagination, but he thought that he saw just the smallest of smiles on her face.

He pushed the dungeon doors open for class and ushered Lily in first. Sirius, Remus, and Peter was already sitting at the same table.

"You're late Mr. Potter and- Oh, Miss. Evens?" said professor Slughorn looking a little disappointed at James' lateness but positively shocked at Lily's. Every head in the room turned to them including a boy with greasy black hair and a hooked nose, who seemed positively happy at the prospect of James being late, but scowled at James when he saw Lily come in with him. "Black has already been late and now 'two' more Gryffindoors? Come now, I don't want to have to start taking away points."

Lily glanced at James angerly for making them late.

"I'm very sorry professor," said James as he sat by his friends. "There were a couple first years attempting to duel in the corridors, Evens and I had to stop them, then send them to their classes before someone lost an eye." he lied. Then he winked at Lily who had already sat down.

Lily rolled her eyes but was smiling.

"Oh," said the professor, looking relieved. "Well good of you two then, no harm done. Now, take out your potions book and turn to page 228."

"Muffliato." murmured Sirius who was next to James.

Now all sound that was made by the four of them being blocked out from the rest of the class, Sirius turned to James.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Great!" James replied. "She refused, like I knew that she would, but she said maybe she'll do it tomorrow which definitely means yes." he said enthusiastically.

"Excellent!" said Sirius. "I had a heck of a time shaking Daisy off though."

James laughed.

"I'm serious, she wouldn't shut up. I made all these excuses, 'I forgot my book.', 'I don't have any parchment.', 'I fill sick, I have to go to Madam Pumpfrey.'. 'I have to go to the bathroom.'. 'I'll share my book.', she said, 'I have plenty of extra parchment and quills.', 'You've probably just eaten something bad, I can fix that.' then she pulled out her wand. I finally had to turn on my heel and run in the opposite direction. I mean the things I do for you guys."

All the boys burst into laughter, which probably looked pretty bizarre to the rest of the class, four boys rocking back and forth in their chairs with their mouths open but nothing coming out.

Chapter 2

Lily's Mistake.

Professor Mcgonagall came striding into the transfiguration classroom

9 o'clock that night. She turned and faced a room full of prefects.

"Thank you all for coming," she said. "When I call your names please raise your hand."

She pulled a piece of parchment of her desk and began to read allowed.

"Atkins, Terra.

Bilmorr, Henrey.

Donivek, Sillmorr.

Evans, Lily.

Folebestor, Fred.

Illins, Jack

Joels, Kaitlyn.

Lundur, Nersin.

Lupin, Remus."

Remus didn't raise his hand.

"Where's Lupin?" Mcgonagall said peering over the heads of students.

"He's not here." said Kaitlyn Joels, who was a Ravenclaw.

"He's probably still in his dormitory." Professor Mcgonagall said with annoyance. "Will somebody please-"

"I'll do it!" said a 5th year Hufflepuff girl named Lilac Willin, who, everyone knew, fancied Remus.

"You don't know the password." said Lily exasperated. "I'll get him professor." she said standing up from her chair.

"Thank you Evans." said professor Mcgonagall.

Lily strode across the room and out into the corridor and made her way to the Gryffindoor dormitories. The corridors were completely deserted. She arrived in front of the portrait of the fat lady a little while after.

"Password?" said the portrait.

"Quickillson." replied Lily and she stepped through the passage as the portrait swung open. Lily walked around the common room. There were a few 7th years studying by the fireplace, a couple 1st years playing exploding snap, and some 3rd and 4th years playing wizard chess, other students were cheering the pieces on, but no Remus.

Lily sighed, she had really hoped that he was in the common room so that she wouldn't have to go the boys dormitories. She strode up the boys staircase anyway.

She had never been up here, it looked almost the same as the girls except the carpet was a different color and there were a few scorch marks on it. She continued till she found the doors that said '6th year' each with the names of the people who roomed there.

Lily ran her hand across the doors until she saw one with familiar names on it. 'Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Micah Rynald.'

Lily knocked on the door, but there was no answer, so she pushed it open.

She had expected the room to be a mess but when she opened the door it was rather clean. Except a table against one of the walls which was covered in parchment, quills, compasses and books. The walls were covered in quidditch posters and a turtle lay in the middle of the floor randomly, someones pet she supposed. She was wondering where the boys were considering they weren't in the common room, until she heard Sirius' bark of laughter and Peters cackles from the next room.

She was about to leave when she heard the bathroom door open.

James came out, he had clearly just taken a shower considering he had nothing on but a towel. His hair was yet but still all over the place and he wasn't wearing his glasses, she could see his hazel eyes much more clearly. He was very sculpted. He had a toothbrush in his mouth and appeared not to have noticed her at first.

Lily was frozen with shock and humiliation. James looked up and froze, his toothbrush stopped moving in his mouth. He squinted to see who it was without glasses, then his eyes flew open in horror.

They stared at each other for a few short moments, then she finally realized what had just happened.

"Oh!" she yelped and turned away fast covering one side of her face.

"Do you need something?" James asked awkwardly now holding the towel firmly around his waist.

"Remus... I need... Remus." she sputtered.

"He's already left." James replied.

"Thank you." she squeaked and almost ran out of the room.

James walked to the door and listened. He could hear her lean against his door and slide down.

Lily sat at the doorstep with her hands over her mouth, her face was hot. And James' was scarlet.

Just then as though nothing could go worse, The door to her left opened and Sirius and Peter had emerged. They stopped dead when the saw her sitting at their door step. Lily looked up in yet still more horror. Peter had a look on his face of great confusion, Sirius of great amusement and a little confusion.

"Evans?" said Sirius smiling.

"Goodnight." she replied quickly as she stood up and sped past them.

She didn't turn around, but she could her them open their dormitory door open.

"Their going to ask questions." she thought to herself.

"And Ja- Potter is going to tell them, and their going to tell everyone else, and everyone in the school is going to know that I walked in on James Potter naked!"

Her face was still red hot as the strode down the stairs. She looked all across the common room and at every boy.

"I could have asked one of of them." she thought. "Any one of them, it would have made so much more sense, I'm such an idiot."

She stepped through the portrait and was now heading back toward transfiguration not really paying any attention to where she was going. The image of James kept popping inside her head.

"God his abs. God his shoulders. No!" she thought to herself. She tried her best to push the image out of her mind, it wasn't right, but then again, it so was.

"But dear Lord that body, quidditch has been good to him. And his eyes, he looked so different without glasses, not like he didn't look good with them, in fact, I don't think that I have ever seen him look bad.

"It was actually really cute when he turned red, and cute whenever he bit his lip whenever he was thinking hard, and that smirk that shows up on his face after he had done something dangerous and completely stupid." she stopped starrie eye for a moment to think about all the little faces that James potter made. Then she blinked and tried to bring herself back to her senses.

"This is Potter, there's nothing cute about him, that rule breaker. He's the kind of person that makes prefects jobs much harder." she said to herself. "Just Potter, pompous, cocky, foolish, reckless... gorges... talented... smart."

Lily slapped a hand to her forehead as if trying to smack the idea out of her head.

"Okay, this is stupid. He's not cute, he's foolish, and he's so freaking annoying!" she looked up and thought hard tying to think about all of the horrible things about him.

"Like... his hair, yes his hair, does he not own a comb? Has he never been taught to groom the top of his head? I mean come on, the way it sticks up in all directions all shiny, and jet black, and so incredibly soft..."

"Okay his hair isn't to bad... but, well. That thing that he's done since 3rd year, whenever he runs behind me taps me on the shoulder than runs away, so annoying! Well... now that I think about it he hasn't done that all year."

"Umm..." Lily was thinking hard now. "He's disrespectful in class. He blurts out answers to questions without being called on, he has no patience, though, he usually gets the answers right which is kind of impressive. But he's always talking in class, to Black and Remus, and letting Pettigrew cheat off his paper. And that thing that he does whenever he's laughing so hard in class that he had to stifle his laughter with the sleeves of his robes and crumple onto his desk. Till his face turns red. Though... I kind of like that, he does have a cute laugh"

Now that she thought about it, there were a lot of things about James potter that she hadn't ever admitted to herself, like how she thinks its kind attractive whenever he comes out of potions, his face covered in soot because he had, again, blown something up. Or how incredibly Hot it was whenever he got back to the Gryffindoor common room after a quiddage practice all flustered and sweaty. Or that she had missed many Gryffindoor quiddage matches because she had been staring at something someone else and usually missed how it ended.

Lily looked up and saw someone walking a short way ahead of her. "Remus." she said hurrying up to him.

Remus turned around. "Oh," he said surprised. "Why aren't you at the meeting?"

"I came to get you."

"Sorry that you had to do that." said Remus. "I had forgotten about it, James had to remind me."

"Why did Potter have to remind you?" she asked.

"He said you told him."

"Oh, right." she remembered.

"Where did you go to find me?" he asked.

"Well I went to the common room then I..." the event played over in her mind. "Than I went to your dormitory."

"And I suppose one of the guy's told you where I was?" he said.

"One of them did yeah..." she could feel her face reddening again.

Remus looked over at her as they neared the classroom.

"Are you alright? You look a bit flustered."

"I'll be fine... I'll be alright." she replied taking a deep breath and relaxing a bit.

James took his glasses off and laid them on his bedside cabinet.

"I still don't understand," said Sirius. "Why Evans was outside our door."

"I told you," James replied, "She was looking for Remus. She shouted his name a couple of times then left when she found he wasn't there."

"Did you tell her where he was?" asked Peter.

"No I was in the shower." he replied.

"Good thing too," said Sirius laughing. "Could you imagine if she came in just thirty seconds later? You would have been walking around with nothing but a towel on like always, right Prongs?"

"James gave a small smile, "Yeah," he said weakly. "good thing."

James and Lily laid back in their beds that night trying to decide weather they would try to find this all funny or humiliating. James decided this to be funny, Lily, a silly accident. But both swore to themselves that they would Never mention it again.


End file.
